Innocence Never Lasts Forever
by AphroditeMalfoy
Summary: DracoGinny Just lots of fluff and some smut, maybe and actual plot if I can make one. Virginia Weasley is not the innocent little girl everyone once knew. And now, Draco Malfoy is the only one who can close enough to her to figure her out. But when they f
1. Chapter One

Draco Malfoy scowled as he looked around Platform 9 & 3/4. The summer after his sixth year had done him good. He was strongly, yet leanly muscled from quidditch, with broad shoulders and a taught, muscled stomach, visible against his tight black silk shirt. His hair was no longer gelled and the platinum blond, silky strands hung down, brushing his handsome, somewhat angular face and falling slightly into his gorgeous silver-green eyes. He stood at a good 6 foot and moved with a sensual catlike grace. Yes, the Slytherin Sex God certainly did live up to his title. Steam came from the smoke stack on top of the scarlet Hogwarts Express, as a voice echoed magically through the platform that they would be departing in five minutes, so all aboard. He scowled again as all the students that weren't already aboard tearfully and hurriedly hugged their family members goodbye until Christmas. He rolled his eyes and sighed, then started walking towards the train. He had stored his trunk aboard earlier, but the thought of sitting in a compartment all alone for an hour or so until the train departed was not one that appealed to him, and Crabbe and Goyle were not people he considered company. Beautiful people should never have to sit alone. The only other problem with that was he also didn't want to spend time with someone whose intellect was that of an ant and one of those, to him, was very hard to find. He scowled again looking around the platform one last time before stalking up the steps and into the train. That's when he saw her. She was GORGEOUS! His jaw had dropped before he could stop himself and he was stuck in between third and fourth step into the train. She had long, dark red hair that seemed to be alive with golden highlights as it moved, falling in curls and waves to past her waist. She wasn't tall, only about 5'6, 5'7, and she had a slim, curvy figure with an ample chest, smooth stomach, and legs that seemed to go on forever. She turned her head and all he could was stare as she revealed chocolate eyes laced with honey that were anything but plain as they danced in mirth, a small nose, and full, rose colored lips. She had a milky white complexion that was sprinkled slightly with light, light freckles across her nose, but somehow that only made her all the more beautiful. She laughed one more time with the people she was talking to and hugged someone goodbye. And then she was gone as she entered the train, and the train started to move. Draco started himself out of his amazement, closing his jaw with a snap and hurried into the train. He wasn't thinking straight as he slid open a compartment door and somehow gracefully plopped down on one of the seats. "Hello Draco," said a voice that sounded like heaven, light, with a soft musical element to it. He looked up in surprise and his eyes widened slightly as he stared at the face of his goddess.  
  
He meant to say hello but lost the word half way there and heard himself say, "Who ARE you?" his deep voice sounding of awe. The woman laughed, a light laugh full of mirth that seemed to light up the whole compartment.   
  
"You really don't know who I am, do you?" She laughed again as he shook his head, trying to regain some composure. "Well," she continued, her chocolate-honey eyes dancing and looking into Draco's silver-green ones. "I don't really expect you to. People never seem to notice me, and last year I spent most of the time hiding in corners. I believe you did speak to me once, but then again, weasels aren't really worth more than one slight conversation." She laughed again as his eyes nearly bugged out of his head, processing the information.   
  
"W-w-weasel?" He stuttered and gasped out. Virginia Lucretia Weasley laughed again as she watched the ever cool, ever badass, ever witty Draco Malfoy splutter over her.   
  
"Of course, that's not my actual name and we've never been properly introduced. Virginia Lucretia Weasley, pleasure to make your acquaintance. Great name until you get to the last part isn't it? Come now, stop spluttering. Where's the wit that I've missed so over summer?"she smirked. Draco quickly collected himself, thinking of what to say. His beauty, his goddess, was a WEASLEY! But what surprised him even more was the fact that he immediately thought, _Who cares though, really? It's not like Lucius is here to chain you in the dungeons again. She's so beautiful, and she's so...so..._ he just didn't know what to think of her. He immediately found himself not caring that she was a Weasley. She was the first one to ever call him Draco. He once again collected himself and said, "Quite a beautiful name. Shame that it has to be wasted with the last part, and that you wasted yourself with Potter." Suddenly she grew dark. It was almost as if a shroud of dark light had covered over her.  
  
"Don't mention that name in my presence! EVER! I stopped wasting away after him a long time ago and I refuse to have myself equaled to that egotistical, ignorant prat!" Draco, once again, gaped in shock. Talk about getting a lifetime full of surprises. He was pleased though. If she hated Potter as much as he did, maybe there was chance. Draco nodded once or twice to acknowledge that he wouldn't mention Potter.   
  
"What happened to you over the summer, Weasley..I mean....Virginia. Ginny is a little girl's name and you are obviously no longer a little girl." Virginia shivered slightly as his eyes swept across her body, lingering on her breasts and even farther down.   
  
"Let's just say that little girls and their dreams all have to die someday, and last summer mine did. It's amazing how much can be accomplished with wand and a broken heart." She let out a sad, yet dazzling smile. "And what's happened with you, Draco. Summer sure has done YOU some good as well," her eyes traveled over his body hungrily, her eyes brightening with desire as she dragged them across his shoulders and biceps, and then back up to his handsome face, finally resting at his silver-green eyes. Draco smirked the trademark Malfoy smirk, and much to his surprise Virginia let out a smirk of her own, one that equaled, if not surpassed the his. Yes, she had changed much.   
  
"Let's just say that revenge does one's soul and body good." Their eyes met and Draco arched an eyebrow suggestively. Virginia laughed and for some odd reason, Draco found himself laughing right along with her, her mirth utterly contagious. They talked for hours, about family, about school, about friends, about anything either one of them could think about. Before they knew it, the food-cart witch had come to the compartment and announced that they would be reaching Hogwarts within half an hour. Draco moved to go change, but Ginny motioned for him to stay. He raised his eyebrows and she just shrugged. "I see no reason in the inconvenience of moving. It's not like either one of us have something the other hasn't seen before." And with that she stood, taking down her Hogwarts robes and uniform. She had been wearing a black satin button up t-shirt, with a black leather miniskirt that reached midthigh and combat boots that went about half way up her calves. She deftly undid the button on her satin shirt, her slender fingers easily undoing them. It opened and she took it off to reveal a black satin and lace bra that seemed to exist to show off rather than strap down. She slowly slid out of her skirt and took off her boots. Then she looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow as if to say "your turn" as he gaped at the black satin and lace bra and black lace panties that seemed to show more than they covered. She smirked again and he got up, towering over her and pulling off his tight black t-shirt. Now it was Ginny's turn to gasp at the perfectly sculpted chest and pale, smooth skin. He unbuckled his black jeans and she gulped as he slid them off to reveal black silk boxers and long, muscular legs. He backed up a bit to get his robes and uniform and she nearly fainted at the whole picture. He noted her reaction and smirked again. He brought down his clothes and took his time putting them on, leaving the shirt slightly unbuttoned at the top and leaving his robes open. Virginia shook her head slightly and then slowly and seductively put her own shirt and skirt on, leaving her robes open in front and then finishing it off by reentering her combat boots. She shook out her long, long hair and then looked at Draco and smirked at the expression of intense desire on his face. Then she sat down again and said coyly, " I do hope this means that we'll be seeing more of each other this year Draco. It would be a shame to waste such chemistry don't you think?"  
  
Draco nodded, and smiled. "Yes, too much of a shame. I believe we shall be very close this year, my dear Virginia." Her eyes sparkled as he said this and he felt his smile widen. She was certainly infectious and he knew that if she ever disappeared for too long, things would seem ridiculously dim without her presence. They just sat there, staring into each other's eyes and smiling slightly at each other until they felt the train halt to a stop and someone announced that they had arrived. Draco moved out of the compartment, Ginny following right behind, and helped her down off the train. As their hands met, they both felt shocks of electricity shoot up their arms and through their bodies, making both of them gasp slightly. Neither one of them let go and even after Draco had helped her up into one of the carriages and they were on their way to the castle, still talking and staring and smiling at each other, their hands were still tightly grasped and the only change was that somewhere along the way their fingers had interlaced.   
Ok, that's all for right now. I'm not really sure where this is going and if anyone has any ideas please feel free to either email them to me at Naturalmagick45@AOL.com or just write them in your review. PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. SERIOUSLY, PLEASE. Ok, I'll update soon. GothicTheatreVampyre 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two Disclaimers- If you recognize anything it's not mine. Except for the plot of course ^_^ Thank you to all my reviewers, especially SLMfirefighter- thanks for the e-mails and reviews and such!!! And now- On with the show...er...story..oh, whatever! The carriages slowed to a halt and the doors opened themselves, telling all the students politely to get out NOW, or they would miss the feast. Draco grumbled slightly in his head, Great. Wonderful. Just bloody perfect. Time to go back and pretend to care about Pansy's ugly pug face, and to being followed around by Crabbe and Goyle . Just bloody wonderful." At the same exact time Ginny was thinking, Great. Wonderful. Just bloody perfect. Now I've got to go and listen to that prat Potter and the rest of the Dream team chatter about stupid shit that I don't care about and pretend that I don't want to horribly mutilate them all. Just bloody fucking wonderful. Virginia sighed, but then she looked at Draco and noticed the look in his eyes that she could tell matched hers and gave a small smile. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all. Draco looked over at her, and saw her smile and the look in her eyes that mirrored his own. He gave a small smile too. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all. Draco got out of the carriage, still cursing under his breath, and helped Virginia down. She stared up at the castle, and cocked her head to the side as if puzzled. But then she shook it slightly and she and Draco walked inside. As they entered the great hall, talking quietly, their bodies pressed against each other slightly as their heads leaned towards to each other to talk, their fingers still entwined, the Great Hall fell silent. At first Ginny and Draco looked at each other confusedly and then noticed the way they were walking. They smirked at the same time and Ginny giggled. Draco rolled his eyes at the people in the Great Hall and shouted, "What? Never seen two people have a conversation before? Go back to what you were doing." And he glared at them all as if to daring them to stay silent and staring. Everyone immediately turned back to their dinners and the Great Hall filled with chattering and laughter once again. Ginny snickered at them and turned to Draco. "Meet me after the feast by the lake. Under the big willow tree." she whispered into his ear, her hot breath making him shiver slightly, and then lightly pressed her lips to his cheek before reluctantly letting go of his hand and walking off towards the Gryffindor table, her hips swaying in such a delectable way that Draco had to restrain himself from growling and pouncing on it. Thinking that that might not be such a good idea in front of everyone else, he turned at sat at the Slytherin table, glaring at anyone who opened their mouth to speak to him. He was king of the Slytherins after all. Not listening to Draco Malfoy was something very, very hazardous to your health, and no one knew it better than his fellow Slytherins. They all shut their mouths with an audible clack at his glare. In their minds, while it might be against all their believes for a Slytherin to be with a Gryffindor, it was also their belief to stay alive, so if Draco Malfoy wanted to be with a Gryffindor, then Draco Malfoy would be with a Gryffindor and they wouldn't say a thing about it. Not to his face anyway. Soon, everything was back to normal, and it seemed that everyone had forgotten about Draco and Ginny's entrance together. Draco helped himself to some dinner after the sorting had taken place, smirking as all the new first years eyed with absolute terror and some with terror and admiration, then looked over at the Gryffindor table for a certain red head. His body flamed with jealousy the moment he found her. Virginia Lucretia Weasley sighed as Harry sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She gave it and Harry a disdainful look, then gingerly took the hand dangling over her shoulder and threw his arm off of her. Harry gave her a look of pure disbelief and scowled slightly. He didn't replace his arm, deciding instead that it would be better if his hand rested on Ginny's upper thigh. She sneered at the feel and took the hand once again, lifting it off of her body. This time though she squeezed it painfully. "Look, Harry Potter. What have I told you about touching me or even speaking to me? You had your chance. You blew it. Now go the fuck away," she hissed at him, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Harry scowled again but got up nevertheless and resituated himself next to Hermione, throwing his arm around her shoulder. Hermione, however, didn't throw him off, but grabbed his hand, holding it lovingly. Virginia glared and snarled in disgust. Didn't that stupid girl know that Harry was just using her because Ginny wouldn't take him anymore? But then she sighed. She knew how in love Hermione was with Harry. 'Maybe one day he'll get his head out of his ass and love her back.' Ginny thought to herself. She immediately snickered quietly to herself. Like THAT would ever happen! Draco watched the whole scene, his jealousy not completely fading, but swiftly edging away to be replaced with pride. His heart lightened at the sight of Ginny's sneer and the force with which she threw Harry off. She definitely could handle herself, and she hadn't been lying, she really did hate Potter. Suddenly, she looked up from her goblet of what had been pumpkin juice but she had charmed to be red wine, and her chocolate brown with golden streaks eyes met his. They held across the room as the noise in the room grew dim for both of them and a kind of light flashed between them. Ginny's breath caught in her throat. Damn that man, he was going to be the death of her. Those eyes would be the death of her. She'd gotten used to being the one in charge, to never really being tempted by people, but being the temptress. She was what any Cinemaholic (A/N movie-obsessed person, I made that up. Isn't it great?) would have immediately called a sex kitten. She wasn't a whore, she didn't screw everyone and act like she was queen of the world. It was just that, everyone wanted her and she liked in and reveled in it, and took advantage of it. But, one of the rules of being a sex kitten is never let your heart get involved. Wish for love all you like, never actually do it, you'll only get yourself hurt. But right now, Virginia was throwing that Golden Rule to the wind and she knew that when something this good, this evident, this powerful stared you in the face you were an utter fool to turn it down. Never turn down the chance for true love. That was Ginny's own rule, and she had every intention of following it, even if it meant Draco Malfoy, which it most certainly did. She smiled, a smile halfway between shy and erotic. She didn't know how she did it. It was just natural, built in. Ever since Harry had...ever since she'd...no! She wouldn't think about it! All of that was behind her, and she would be one of the first people to tell you that the past should stay buried. Look to the future and occasionally get caught up in the moment, or moments. And that was exactly what she was planning to do. She was going to lose herself in Draco Malfoy if it was the last thing she ever did. Virginia Weasley's heart thumped in her chest for the first time forever, as her blood began to boil just from Draco's hungry gaze. She gripped her goblet of now red wine and drained it, throwing her head back, letting the delicious drink slid down her throat and settle in her stomach. Draco gulped as Ginny threw her head back, exposing her perfect swanlike, milky white neck. The goblet was placed back on the table with a light thunk and Ginny slowly, lowered her head until it was straight. Then she locked gazes with Draco once again, and gave him a sultry, catlike grin. She placed a hand on either side of her plate and slowly raised herself from the table. Ginny stood up straight, and never breaking eye contact with Draco, strode swiftly from the Great Hall, her robes billowing slightly, her hips swaying, a catlike smirk on her lips and a twinkling light in her eyes. Draco couldn't help but follow, quickly getting up and striding swiftly after her, much to the notice of almost everyone in the Great Hall, including a certain Slytherin who was silently fuming, already creating the letter she would be writing in her head, to Lucius Malfoy, who certainly wasn't going to be very happy. The Slytherin smirked. EVERYONE knew what happened when Lucius Malfoy wasn't happy, and it wasn't very pretty. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Virginia didn't slow her pace, and Draco didn't speed up. He was very content watching her sway towards the lake. Ginny smirked, she knew what he was doing. And she was enjoying it immensely. She added a little more sway to her hips, emphasizing slightly and savored the sharp intake of breath and the low growl she could hear. Her pace slowed slightly as she reached outside. She stopped and took a sharp intake of breathe. She loved the way it smelled outside just before and after it rained, and she could feel a slight rain coming on. She had a talent for knowing when rain was coming. She jumped slightly as a pair of strong hands snaked their way across her stomach and she was pulled into a very muscled chest. She sighed and snuggled into it more immediately. She covered the arms wrapped around her waist with her own and shivered as Draco buried his face in her hair, breathing deeply. "Hey," he said in a husky voice. "Hi,"she replied, shivering once again, this time because of his tone. She held on to his arms more tightly as her knees began to feel week and her head became slightly dizzy. She could get used to this feeling. " I loved your performance with Potter, Virginia, you were terrific," he whispered into her ear. She smiled. "Thought you would like that." she shuddered suddenly. "I honestly can't stand him though. If that creep touches me one more time I won't bother hexing him, I'll punch him straight to next Saturday." she announced with vigor. Draco chuckled. Ginny went over what she had said in her head and laughed slightly herself. "I mean it though," she said with a smile on her face. Draco turned her in his arms so that she was facing him. "Don't worry," he nearly purred, "If he touches you one more time , I'LL beat the living daylights out of him, Boy-Who-Lived or not." he said, voice strong with sincerity. Virginia laughed delightedly in his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into a fierce hug. He returned it instantly and Ginny buried her head against his chest, breathing him in. He smelled musky and exotic. The smell made her knees go weak once again and she tightened her hold to keep herself up. "You'd do that for me?" she asked softly after a few moments. Draco was startled by the question and almost startled by his answer, though frankly, nothing was beginning to startle him while in Ginny's presence. "Absolutely," he said, after only a moment's thought. Virginia pulled back and looked up at him, staring into his eyes. "Thank you," she said softly. Her breath caught in her throat once again as Draco looked into her eyes for a second and then lowered his head to hers. He stopped when their noses were touching, their lips only millimeters apart, and stared into her eyes, his eyelashes brushing hers as they slowly blinked, silver meeting chocolate honey. Ginny's heart wasn't even thumping. It had stopped all together. She couldn't breathe. She ached for his lips, she silently begged him to just tilt his head the ever so slight distance that would connect them. Her eyes couldn't look away from his, nor did they want to. Butterflies were flitting in her stomach. "Draco," she managed to whisper weakly before not being able to take it anymore, and tilted her head up the tiny distance that separated them. It wasn't a rough kiss, it's wasn't a friendly kiss. It was unlike any kiss either one of them had ever had, and each had their fair share of kisses. At first it was barely a kiss, Ginny's lips just touching hiss. Neither one of them applied any pressure as they stood there, arms wrapped around each other, staring into each other's eyes. They just simply were together. Then Draco leaned down slightly, and ever so gently pressed his lips against hers. She immediately pressed back and her eyes fluttered shut. His lips were full, and soft, and warm, and she could faintly hear violins and trumpets somewhere close by and yet far away. She could no longer support her own weight and found that if she was to keep kissing him her arms had better find his neck right quick. Ginny never thought she could move so fast. Her arms immediately snaked swiftly around his neck like lightening, and his arms tightened around her even more. Then the kiss slowly changed. Ginny gasped slightly, she'd never felt anything so glorious in her entire life. Draco immediately took advantage of it, and slipped his tongue into her mouth. As soon as his tongue touched hers, Ginny's head grew absolutely dizzy. She felt like she was drunk or high, or something like that and in a way she was. Draco was making her drunk. The kiss became as passionate as passionate ever was. Their tongues didn't fight, they tangled, their lips brushed and smashed against each other, they somehow managed to find a way to breathe without breaking the kiss and both did so, neither one willing to let go. The kiss went from chaste and innocent, to rough, to passionate, to soft, to anything and everything a kiss can be. Draco had never felt so strong yet so light in his entire life. His whole body was strumming just from this kiss. He couldn't take it anymore. He picked her up, her legs dangling over one arm and the other arm supporting her back. He somehow managed to make it out to the willow tree by the lake and swept through its branches. The branches immediately flew back into place, encasing them in almost complete darkness except for the few stars that managed to twinkle through the thick leaves. No one could see in. Willows tended to have that effect at Hogwarts. Once "inside" the willow, Draco slowly lowered Ginny to the ground. After a few more wondrous moments, Draco pulled back and slowly pulled his lips from hers. He opened his eyes, and they widened once he saw where they were. He hadn't even known where he was going. Then he looked at Ginny, her eyes still closed, her arms still twined about his neck. She whimpered slightly at the loss, but after a few seconds she opened her eyes and found herself staring into Draco's. She smiled weakly and whispered, "Don't, you dare let go, I can't bloody stand." Draco smiled at this. "Wouldn't dream of it," he whispered back, his voice even deeper than before. Her knees gave again, and she smiled. Draco picked her up again and slowly lowered them both to the ground. The grass was lush and softer than any feather bed. He lay Ginny down on her back and then lay on his side, his upper body over hers, his elbows holding him up. Ginny looked into his eyes, bit her bottom lip, and then kissed him again, this time one of her hands coming up and her slender, elegant fingers tangling in his silky platinum hair. He groaned at the feel and one of his hands made its way down Ginny's body. He threw open her robes and began to unbutton her top. His fingers swiftly undid the buttons and he pushed the shirt aside. She lifted herself slightly, as she deepened the kiss, her tongue twining with his sending electrical sparks through her body. She already felt as if she were on fire. She slipped out of her robes and top and flung them, somehow, to the side. Draco's hand lightly caressed her skin, tracing it with a feather light touch that sent her shivering. His hand came to her black bra, and breaking the kiss, Draco's lips trailed their way down her jaw to her neck. He gently nipped and sucked, occasionally biting, making Ginny arch her hips into his leg, which had somehow moved itself into between her own. He noticed her bra clasped in the front and he silently thanked god. One more thing he didn't have to think about, clasps could be tricky. Two of his fingers deftly undid the clasp and Ginny's bra found itself atop her robes and shirt. Ginny's hand too had been working and now both their chests were bare. Ginny gulped at the sight of his arms, perfectly muscled, and his chiseled chest. He looked like a fucking Greek God, only his complexion was a perfect pale white. She loved it. Her hands ran across his arms and his chest. His muscles contracted everywhere she touched and he groaned, thrusting into her leg. His hand traced it's way back to her front and she gasped as Draco cupped one of her breasts, his thumb slowly rubbing back and forth across her nipple, making it erect instantly. He kissed his way down her neck, to the valley between her breasts and then over. He kissed lightly all around her nipple, yet never touching it. Ginny whimpered in frustration. Draco immediately took her nipple into his mouth and gently suckled on it, his tongue sliding roughly across it, while his other hand caressed Ginny's other nipple. Ginny was going wild. Her hips bucked against his leg as not just shocks, but WAVES made their way from where Draco's mouth was working to between her thighs. She'd never felt anything like this before. She was certain that if heaven existed it couldn't possibly rival this. Draco's hand lazily made its way down Ginny's stomach as Draco's mouth switched breasts. Her stomach muscles contracted everywhere he touched and when his fingers reached her skirt they quickly pulled it down and off, throwing it to join the rest of the tossed clothing. Ginny's hand made their way from where she'd been clutching Draco's shoulders to down his chest, pressing her nails in slightly, making him gasp. Her hands found what they were looking for and nimbly undid his pants, throwing them away as his hips lifted from her leg slightly so that she could. Draco's hand moved lower and lower, sliding over her panties and gently caressing her through the fabric. Unable to cope with the teasing, Ginny tried to pull them down herself, but Draco stopped her. He lifted his head from her breast and kissed her so soundly that all breath escaped her body. She immediately let go and his hands slowly slid her panties down her legs. Instinctively she spread her legs. Draco brought his hand up, much to Ginny's frustration and rested it against her stomach. It contracted and Draco smirked against Ginny's lips. He slowly brought it down, finally reaching it's destination. He rubbed her slowly and first and then faster, his thumb moving in smooth circles. Ginny kept arching her hips up and Draco finally conceded, his finger slipping into her and slowly moving in and out, crooking inside her body, then drawing out. His thumb never stopped moving and he added another finger to Ginny's hot wetness and in a mere matter of minutes Ginny felt the first orgasm rack her body. It started deep in her stomach and pounded out in waves, the pleasure rushing through her body, making her back arch and her lips tear from Draco's to pant for breath and say his name over and over again. Draco groaned, feeling her clench around his fingers, but when she moaned his name over and over he finally relinquished control of his body. He slipped out of his boxers and shifted his body, so that he lay in between her legs. Ginny's body finally calmed down somewhat and she was able to open her eyes and look into his, gasping at the desire darkened orbs. Draco nuzzled the crook of her neck and she smiled. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him lightly. She knew it was his way of asking permission and she was in no way going to say no. Their lips still pressed together, Draco slowly slid himself up. He hesitated slight at her entrance but she lifted her hips slightly and he gently slid into her wet sheathe up to his hilt. Ginny was no virgin and not for the first time, she silently thanked herself for it. It would have ruined something if she'd started crying now. Draco was somewhat surprised at this but when he looked into her eyes, all Ginny did was bring her arms up and around so that her hands hung to his shoulders and wrap her legs around his waist. They both gasped and hissed as he was pulled even further in and Draco couldn't resist anymore. He drew out almost completely then slid back in, Ginny's hips lifting to meet his. They continued this slow pace for a little while, but it began to speed up, until finally Draco was thrusting so fast he was almost a blur. Both their bodies were drenched with sweat and they clung to each other as they moaned and whispered each other's names. Soon, Ginny began to feel the sensation deep in her stomach and her orgasm crashed over her at the same time Draco's crashed over him. Draco gave one last, great thrust and then saw stars as he exploded inside Ginny's welcoming body. Ginny gasped at the force of it and her orgasm only grew, flooding her entire body, making it spasm, threatening to break it. Draco collapsed on top of Ginny, still inside her, and Ginny held onto him tightly, as if someone were trying to take him away. Draco panted, his head laying on Ginny's chest, her fingers brushing through his hair. He rolled, so that he was lying on the grass and Ginny was on top of him, never unconnecting their bodies. She lay contentedly in his arms, her head resting against his chest, one hand still in his hair, the other wrapped around his waist as he held her so tightly to him that air wasn't able to pass through. Ginny's eyes fluttered and she yawned slightly. "Draco?" she said softly, closing her eyes. "Yes, love?" he asked, his hand brushing through deep red locks of hair. "I think I love you,"she whispered, then fell gently asleep against him, barely hearing the "I think I love you too," that found its way softly from Draco's mouth. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep too, their bodies pressed together, still joined, Ginny's hand still in his hair and his still tangled in her tresses, both holding each other for dear life. So-what did you think? Was it too sappy? Were the details ok? Should I even bother to keep going with this? Ok, I'll stop being annoying now. Seriously though, how'd I do? And remember, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. PLEASE, REVIEW! -GothicTheatreVampire 


End file.
